


G'luck

by simplesetgo



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/F, G!P, No seriously that's all this is, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which g!p Quinn likes having sex with Rachel Berry's talented throat. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G'luck

**Author's Note:**

> For GKM [prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=58796614): Because of Rachel's lack of gag reflex Quinn's favourite thing to do is lay her upside down on the bed and use her 'second pussy' by fucking her mouth just as furiously as she uses her pussy.

“Quinn!” Rachel cried out, her body tightening. Quinn tasted her release on her tongue. She moaned against Rachel’s pussy, licked and sucked until Rachel was spent and quivering on their bed. Quinn kissed Rachel’s clit, drawing a sharp sigh from her naked girlfriend, before climbing up over her body to cuddle her.

“That was so good, baby,” Rachel said softly. She drew Quinn’s arm around her and kissed her.

“Mm, nice to know my talents are appreciated,” Quinn said, stroking Rachel’s dark hair.

“Yes, well, you aren’t the only one with talents,” Rachel replied, eyes drifting downward. “And if what I feel against my thigh is any indication, you could use a reminder.”

Quinn smiled. Gently, she humped against Rachel, pushing her sizable hard-on against the softness of her body. “That? I was just going to take care of that myself…”

Rachel glared at her. “You’ll do no such thing!”

Quinn arched an eyebrow in mock surprise. “Oh? Careful, somebody might think Rachel Berry actually _likes_ having her mouth stuffed with ten inches of dick.”

“Not _like_ , baby,” Rachel purred. “ _Love_.” She licked her lips. Quinn’s cock twitched against her thigh.

Rachel shifted down her body slowly, like a seductress nearing her prey. Their gazes locked as Rachel took the base of Quinn’s thick, pulsing erection in her small hand. Rachel slowly licked the tip of Quinn’s cock, letting Quinn see the glistening line of precome on her tongue before swallowing and humming in contentment.

Quinn watched, eyes lidded, as Rachel teased her, licking her shaft and slowly jerking her off, but never taking her fully into her mouth. “Babe,” Quinn growled, but Rachel just smiled at her, biting her lip coyly. Quinn’s hips rolled gently, her cock aching for Rachel’s mouth. Rachel kept licking and kissing, occasionally venturing down to suck on her balls. “Wow, enough,” Quinn finally said.

Rachel yelped, then giggled like mad as Quinn got up from the bed, flipped Rachel onto her back, and dragged her until her head was almost hanging off the edge of the mattress. Her hair spilled down the side of the bed, her slender throat exposed. “What are you doing?” Rachel asked, voice breathy and soft as she stared up at her, like Quinn didn't do this every chance she got. She was in the mood for dirty talk, then, and Quinn was happy to oblige.

“I'm tired of your pussy, so I'm going to fuck your other one,” Quinn said. She took her cock in her hand and nudged her cockhead against Rachel’s plump lips. “Fuck…Rachel, open up.”

“Don’t choke me,” Rachel said, eyes sparkling. She opened her mouth wide.

“Like I even could,” Quinn snorted. “You can probably breathe dick, cockslut.” Rachel moaned, Quinn’s words making her wet all over again. Quinn slowly pushed into Rachel’s mouth, savoring the wet heat and feel of her tongue squirming on the top of her shaft. She fucked into her mouth with less than half of her dick, slow, shallow thrusts, barely touching the opening of her throat.

“Disappointing,” Quinn grunted. “This pussy’s too loose. Maybe deeper…”

Rachel’s lithe legs shifted on the bed, her thighs rubbing together, and she moaned. Quinn smirked. “No babe, you had yours. I need mine.”

Rachel sighed through her nose and sucked lightly at her dick. “Good girl,” Quinn murmured. She fucked her cock into Rachel’s mouth until her cockhead was at her throat, then _pushed_ inside it, her eyes rolling back at the slick tightness around her meat. Rachel helpfully swallowed as Quinn pushed. Quinn set her palm lightly around Rachel’s throat, not to apply pressure, but to feel Rachel’s neck bulge to accommodate her massive shaft.

“Yeah, that’s better,” Quinn whispered. She still wasn’t all the way in, but stopped where she was to pull out and thrust back in. “Fuck,” she moaned, drawing the word out. “Gonna fuck you so hard, babe, but if I feel teeth my dick is off-limits for a week. Got it?”

Rachel just swallowed hard, her throat muscles squeezing down on her cock in an exquisite massage. Quinn gripped Rachel's head and fucked fully into her throat, her balls resting on Rachel’s nose. “Yeah,” Quinn grunted. “Good girl.”

She set loose, hips flying, fucking Rachel’s throat with rough, noisy thrusts: _gluk, gluk, gluk._ Rachel kept her mouth open wide, letting Quinn use the hole however she wanted. Quinn watched entranced as her cock visibly stretched Rachel’s throat every time it thrust in, a solid four inches distending on her neck. “So fucking hot,” she muttered.

Quinn abused her mouth at full speed until her abs burned, only pausing to let Rachel catch her breath. When she slowed down Rachel took the cue and closed her mouth around her shaft, sucking and slurping against Quinn’s lazy thrusts. Quinn stroked Rachel’s cheek, wiped some of the spit away. “That’s my good girl,” she said softly. “You take my big dick so good, babe.”

Rachel moaned around her cock, the vibration shooting pleasure up Quinn’s spine. Quinn shuddered, her hips jerking. She shoved her cock down Rachel’s throat and picked up speed again, pounding her mouth, balls slapping her face on every thrust.

Quinn dragged this out as long as she could, switching back and forth between slow thrusts of her cock into Rachel’s mouth and furious face-fucking, but her stamina did have limits. Her balls were aching to release her load. “Is my girl thirsty, ready to drink my cum down?” Quinn panted. 

Rachel moaned and sucked, sucked _hard_. Quinn’s hips stuttered, and after a couple more jerky thrusts, she let herself come. Her cock twitched where it was seated deep in Rachel’s throat. Quinn held Rachel’s head pressed tight against her groin as thick cum erupted from her cockhead, sliding down Rachel’s throat in spurts, straight down into her stomach. Harsh pleasure radiated through Quinn’s body, and her breath caught at the intensity of it.

“Holy shit,” Quinn grunted when it was over. “Oh my god, Rach.” She pulled her softening dick out of Rachel’s mouth. Rachel promptly coughed wetly and rolled over. She smiled up at Quinn with watery eyes, breathing hard. She was a mess; drool on her cheeks, mascara running _up_ her face. It was hot as hell.

“I’ll get you a wet washcloth,” Quinn said.

“I’ll take two,” Rachel said, smirking proudly at Quinn. “And another orgasm, thanks.”

Quinn grinned at her. “I guess you earned it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not normally one to put huge penises in my fics (I don't even specify size most of the time), but this seemed like as good an opportunity for hung!Quinn as any.


End file.
